


Take Me....

by Lil_SegamarkIII



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, Jet has correct bird anatomy, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_SegamarkIII/pseuds/Lil_SegamarkIII
Summary: A rainy day on the Zeppelin leads to Sonic and Jet having their first time together.
Relationships: Jet the Hawk/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 8





	Take Me....

Jet sat on his bed as he looked out his window onto the rainy city. The Rogues thought it would be a good idea to stop at Megalo Station before they set off for the next World Grand Prix.

Jet sighed, as he pressed his head against the window, watching the rain drops roll down. His boyfriend was going to compete in the Grand Prix this year, but due to an accident he was left unable to. 

Jet really missed Sonic, and it was no mystery as to why. They really hadn’t seen each other in months due to their schedules not allowing much free time. Sonic was running around fighting Eggman, while he was competing in small tournaments with Wave and Storm.   
Jet closed his eyes and let out another sigh. While his eyes were closed, he felt warm arms wrap around him. He jumped and quickly turned around, as the person jumped back, a bit startled.

“Hey.” Sonic said softly as he stood up.

“Sonic….” Jet whispered as he threw himself at Sonic giving him a rough kiss.

“How’d you manage to sneak aboard the Zeppelin?” Jet asked as he pulled away from Sonic.

Sonic chuckled and wrapped his arms around Jet, pulling him close once again. “Very carefully…..”  
Jet smiled, then he kissed Sonic again, this time more passionately. Sonic moaned softly as they kissed, getting more and more aggressive as the kissing continued.

Sonic ran his hands down Jet’s back and down his thighs making Jet pull away from the kiss. 

“Take me….” He whispered softly to the blue hedgehog.

“A-Are you sure?”

The green hawk nodded. “I’ve been wanting this for awhile.” 

Sonic just smiled as he lifted Jet up and gently laid him down on the bed, leaving soft kisses on his cheeks as he did so. Jet softly moaned as Sonic gently kissed and nipped at his neck, then he stopped to look at Jet.

“You’re beautiful…” Sonic purred, kissing Jet on the tip of his beak making him blush harder. 

“Sonic…” Jet whined as he bucked his hips.

Sonic couldn’t help but chuckle as he made his way down Jet’s body and spread his legs. Jet gripped his pillow as his genitals ached and felt what was like a fire burning in his stomach.

Sonic glanced up at the green hawk, then back down in between his legs. 

“You surprised that my genitals don’t look like yours?” Jet breathed. 

Sonic snickered, “I’ve seen things way more weirder than this.” He then gently licked Jet’s slit, making the bird gasp and grip his pillow harder.

“A-ah..”

Sonic smiled as he continued eating Jet out, as Jet moved his hips to the rhythm of Sonic’s mouth. 

“S-Sonic… Babe….”

Sonic pulled away from Jet’s glistening slit and crawled back up his lovers body.

“Did you just call me Babe?” the hedgehog teased. 

Jet growled as Sonic chuckled and gave him a kiss. “I love you too, Babe.” He then sat up on his knees and lubed his member up with his saliva, then positioned himself, running the tip of his cock along Jet’s eager sex. 

Jet’s eyes glazed over in lust as Sonic leaned in to him.

“Ready?” 

The green hawk could only nod as Sonic slowly pushed himself inside. 

Jet gasped as Sonic’s member slowly started to stretch his insides, making him wrap his legs around the hedgehog's waist.

“S-Sonic!!!” Jet cried out as Sonic pulled out, then slammed back into him. 

“A-ah, so tight…” 

As they made passionate love, Jet wrapped his arms around Sonic’s neck, pulling him down giving him a passionate kiss. Sonic returned Jet’s kiss by quickening his pace, making Jet pull down on his neck harder and moan into his mouth. As they pulled away from each other, Sonic lifted Jet up, letting him ride while he was leaned back on his knees. 

“Looks like Extreme Gear isn’t the only thing you ride well.” He breathed as Jet continued riding him. Jet laughed, then he stopped for a moment to give Sonic another kiss. Sonic then layed Jet back down on his back and started thrusting again.

After a couple of minutes, Sonic bit his lip.

“What’s wrong Hun?” Jet asked as Sonic closed his eyes and squeezed them. 

“I-I’m cumming.” 

Jet ran his hand over Sonic’s face, smiled and then whispered:

“Don’t hold back…”

Sonic smiled, and after a couple more thrusts, they came together, screaming out each others name.   
They panted as Sonic slowly pulled out, making some cum leak out of Jet’s opening. They kissed each other once more before Sonic collapsed next to Jet. Jet nuzzled Sonic softly as the blue hedgehog ran his hand over the green hawk’s belly with a little smirk on his face.

“Do you think….”

“That you got me pregnant?” Jet whispered softly.   
Sonic bit his bottom lip as a sheepish grin spread across his face. Jet chuckled and kissed Sonic on the cheek. 

“We’ll see in nine months, now won’t we?” 

Sonic nodded, then he buried his face into Jet’s chest feathers, falling asleep almost instantly. Jet closed his eyes and smiled, then he resumed looking out his bedroom window.


End file.
